Praying Mantis
The mantis is an attack-specialist drone. The praying mantis is described by the game as a deathly potent killing machine, but is not particularly outfitted with high attack power, while it has many drawbacks to balance its 'high attack power'. It is strongly known as the worst drone in the game. As an enemy, it is peppered throughout most missions protecting capsules on islands and far-off places to prevent flying drones. Stats ' MANTIS '"Anti-air melee unit" legs, MOV 4. MA 140. melee-dominant ground unit. no special abilities. weapons: various slashing and hammer weapons +SPD. The mantis is at heart a high-HP low-defense cross anti-air - melee unit. The mantis' most notable trait is that he cannot raise his defense at all, brutally costly for a ground unit with low defense and speed in the first place, who is supposed to be melee. Speed is incredibly risky and has less defensive power- even high-speed drones should probably be outfitted by the player with armors. Speed can never defend the mantis enough to be within damage and still afford him to be usable in attack power or movement. Although the mantis doesn't equip beam weapons like the other two of its subordinate unit, the Death Scythe can grant the second highest statistical attack power in the game, next to the Centipede, also with anti-air status. He is also difficult to utilize properly because of his MOV, and will only get more MOV by costing his defenses/attack dearly or equipping a Winding Key. Enemy mantises are placed to strike fear in the player, except for the fact that flying units are immune to terrain MOV and mantises are almost always placed in forest. Flying units have higher MOV than the mantis anyway, the mantis is a melee attacker and flying units are all gunners so they fear no counter-attack, and because of low defenses, can be one-hit-destroyed easily by a well-equipped flying unit as long as it doesn't evade, which the AI handles randomly. The mantis is one of only a few units who can equip Scorpion equipments and/or Twin Lancers with codes and still isn't as strong as the other drones. Codebreaker can place Side Armor and defensive melee attack parts. For fair trade, the player could buy and equip the equipment they want on another drone and then use codebreaker to change the equipment value to 0, and then codebreak the equipment onto the mantis' empty slot freely. Equipability Mantis Hand-Arms ' Twin Scythes' (MP+ 50(A''') SPD+10) default, unbuildable ' ' Twin Saws (MP+ 60('''A) SPD+15) Chapter 11; Chapter 13-?? (build)' ' ' Broad Axe '(MP+70(A''') SPD+20) Chapter 17; Chapter 19 (build) ' '''Energy Hammer '(MP+80(A''') HPR+10) Chapter 19; Chapter 22 (build) ' ' Twin Hammers (MP+100('''A)) Chapter 23; Chapter 25 (build)' ' ''-Endgame Badlands-'' Death Scythe (MP+130(A''') DEF+20) Badlands 48 ' '' Blast Scythe (MP+'''90B(A''')) Badlands 52 ''' Melee Weapons Drills and Dozers Fangs and War Blades Badlands Weapons Boosters (Melee Slot) Antennas, Stabilizers, and FCS' Gun Boosters Overdrives and Thorax Armors Barriers Power Armors and Converters Guns Vulcans and Machine (Vulcan 3) Anti-Air Systems Blast Guns Boosters (Gun Slot) "Boosters" Balancers and Radar Wings (Side Armors) Accelerators Reflectors Auto-Repairs and Hybrid Armor Badlands Gun-Slot Boosters Cannons Howitzers and Twin Cannons Mega Cannons and Missiles Catapults Bazookas Badlands Cannons Boosters (Cannon Slot) Megamotors and Radars Hawk-Eyes Energy Tanks Badlands Cannon-Slot Boosters Related Pages and Categories Ground Units, Melee Units, Leg Units, Anti-Air Units, Raphael, Subordinate Units, Manual#Overzealous Balancing. <- Drones Category:Ground Units Category:Melee Units Category:Leg Units Category:Anti-Air Units